Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: A young girl's heart it broken and she's trying to heal, can this boy save her or will he just hurt her even more? SasuSakuOneShotRated K


**Once Upon A Broken Heart**

**PoD- "This based after an actually event that happened to me. So, enjoy."**

**Senior Gaara- "It was reawwy cute!"**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownz Naruto.

* * *

**

Once upon a broken heart, a girl, no older than I, was trapped in an eerie nightmare after her heart and been ripped from her chest and stabbed. She had wandered into the black abyss and tumbled into an unknown aura. She was lost and no one could bring her home. The darkening place was eating her alive and she was dying.

Until that day. An average boy, no older than he, appeared in the darkness and showed her the light again. She fell in love imediately, but was too weak to say so. She hoped that the boy felt the same, but she could _only_ hope for that. For the boy was already engaged for marriage.

She went through the months together as friends. Hiding her emotions and acting though nothing was growing between them. What the maiden didn't know was he did feel something. Her secret feelings soon were known by the boy and soon he expressed his. She was happy.

And soon the girl got news that the wedding between him and his fiance was canceled. She was estatic with joy and asked him if there could ever be anything between the two. But his response was not one she wished to hear in her life.

"I will always be hurting. That will never change. But my pain is what keeps me strong. The knife of sadness in my heart keeps me alive and strong, but if I take it out I will just...die."

Those words broke her heart. She wanted to help him. Save him from what he thought was his destiny. Again, it felt as though her heart had been ripped out and now he was the one standing before her with the blade. Would he peirce her heart straight through?

Would he allow the blood to flow from her core and puddle upon the ground? Allow her heart to melt away the good in the world and stain the flowers?

He turned and disappeared into the light. She collapsed to her knees and stared into the light. Her heart was throbbing and her mind was spinning. Her eyes were wide and over flowing with tears. She couldn't stop herself and she released.

Thousands of burning tears and shattered hopes and dreams running down her cheeks.

The ground beneath her began to crumble as her tears dripped from her chin and onto the dead dreams and flowers. Her body was shaking and as the last bit of foundation disappeared, and she gave in...

...as she fell she felt a light pressure on her wrist and it suddenly got tighter and she hung over the dark pit. She stared up and smiled. The tears in her eyes faded as he reached down and their arms met.

"S...Sakura...hold on," he called to her, with stress in his face as he tried to hang onto her hand.

She just stared helplessly into his eyes. What? Tears?

"Sasuke! Don't let go! PLease, don't let go!" she screamed, he could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'd never do that to you. Now...hang on," he answered through deep breaths.

He reached down with his other and Sakura grabbed it. He started pulling up and Sakura felt herself being revived and saved from darkness. She also felt her hand slipping and gripped his tighter. She felt the tears coming back, but not the same ones. Ones of happiness and delight.

The one she cared about really did care. And he had come back to save her. And maybe this meant he actually loved her.

He pulled her from the gaping pit and hugged her tightly as she sat on the solid ground. She stared blankly over his shoulder with tears staining her cheeks. Slowly she touched his back and hugged him, and suddenly a faint smile spread widely across her face.

"S-Sasuke...you came back?" she whispered.

"I couldn't just leave you...I-I love you," he replied softly.

She pushed herself away. As she glanced up at him and was about to speak, he grabbed her chin and kissed her gingerly on the lips. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then they slowly shut.

He had come back to her and she was being loved again. She had him now and that's all that mattered in the world.


End file.
